dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Flowers
Not to be confused with FLOWER. Song Information Artist: TЁЯRA BPM: 160 Composition/Lyrics/Vocals: jun Arrangement: NAOKI MAEDA Genre: HYPER JAPANESQUE 2 (ハイパージャパネスク2) pop'n music Character: EMI 16 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA JP CS *DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 US CS *DanceDanceRevolution S *DanceDanceRevolution S+ Hyper Japanesque Pack *DanceDanceRevolution (2010) (PS3) *beatmaniaIIDX 15 DJ TROOPERS *pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ *jubeat saucer Length: 1:47 Lyrics Japanese 七色絵巻のよう 賑わう街鮮やかに 季節は桜花爛漫 ここは江戸華小路 扇橋の上に緋色の恋が咲き 霞む空へと想い馳せる ふわりふわり　舞い踊る恋 ふわりふわり　包む花びら ふわりふわり　薄紅色に ふわりふわり　染まる華小路 たとえ今宵桜吹雪が 三つ、四つと散りぬれど 明日もこの街の彼処には 百万の夢　乱れ溢れる ふわりふわり　舞い踊る恋 ふわりふわり　煌めきながら ふわりふわり　錦の夢に ふわりふわり　染まる華小路 （しゃんららしゃらら） 行き交う （しゃんららしゃらら） 華小路 Romaji nana iro emaki no you nigiwau machi azayaka ni kisetsu wa oukaranman koko wa edo hana kouji ougihashi no ue ni hi iro no koi ga saki kasumu sora he to omoi haseru fuwari fuwari maiodoru you ni fuwari fuwari tsutsumu hanabira fuwari fuwari usubeni iro ni fuwari fuwari somaru hana kouji tatoe koyoi sakura fubuki ga mittsu yottsu to chiri nure do asu mo kono machi no kashiko ni wa hyaku man no yume midare afureru fuwari fuwari maiodoru you ni fuwari fuwari kirameki nagara fuwari fuwari nishiki no yume ni fuwari fuwari somaru hana kouji shanrara sharara shanrara.... yukikau shanrara sharara shanrara.... hana kouji Translation Just like a prismatic picture scroll, A brilliant city is crowded with people The scene of cherry blossoms in their full glory This is an Edo flower path Above Ougibashi is where my scarlet love is blossoming A hazy sky is where my memories ride. Gently, softly; love dances Gently, softly; embraced in flower petals. Gently, softly; a light crimson colour Gently, softly; is what the flower path is dyed in. Although this evening is caught is in a snowstorm of cherry blossoms In three, four nights they will be scattered. Tomorrow this town will be far away In a million dreams, overflowing with disturbances Gently, softly; love dances. Gently, softly; sparkling Gently, softly; brocades of dreams Gently, softly; are tinting this flower path. (shanrara shanrara) it comes and goes (shanrara shanrara) this flower path. Song Connections/Remixes *華爛漫 -Flowers- is the second song in the series of HYPER JAPANESQUE songs. Other songs include: **HYPER JAPANESQUE, 夢幻ノ光, which appears in pop'n music 12 いろは and DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA. **HYPER JAPANESQUE 3, 天上の星～黎明記～, which appears in pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝 and DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. *A long version of 華爛漫 -Flowers- can be found on TËЯRA's second album, ЁVOLUTIΦN. This version of 華爛漫 -Flowers- has been rearranged from its original incarnation. **''REFLEC BEAT limelight'' and DanceEvolution ARCADE use a game-size cut of this version, named 華爛漫 -Flowers- (2nd EDITION). Trivia *華爛漫 is romanized to hana ranman and translated to Flowers in Full Bloom. *Despite having a Japanese title, 華爛漫 -Flowers- does not have an English banner in all of its North American/European appearances because it is simply known as Flowers. *華爛漫 -Flowers-'s album art on the PlayStation 3 version of DanceDanceRevolution (2010) is also the one used in DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. **This album art is also the jubeat album art. *華爛漫 -Flowers- makes a cameo in the Jim Carrey movie Yes Man. *華爛漫 -Flowers- was added to jubeat saucer on April 1, 2013. *華爛漫 -Flowers- is the only song in the HYPER JAPANESQUE song series that debuted in a DDR game, and therefore is not from pop'n music. Official Song Comment Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:DDR SuperNOVA Songs Category:BeatmaniaIIDX Songs Category:Pop'n Music Songs Category:TERRA Songs Category:Jubeat Songs Category:DDR 2010 Songs